


warmth on the cold ocean

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Consensual Nonmonogamy, M/M, if there's any smut it probably won't be very graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember day 30 - "Waiting"Arend is on a mission, lonely as hell, half a world away from his fiance.





	warmth on the cold ocean

_Harlan, I'm missing you real bad. Mornings aren't the same without your laughter. Oh god that's the corniest fucking thing. I can't believe I wrote that. I'm turning into a sap! Help meee..._

Arend chuckled at himself and hit enter to send the chat. It took a minute or so for it to go out, what with being in the middle of the Pacific and lacking access to a big corporate wireless network. He had time to go fix up his hair and brush his teeth before his little laptop blinged with a reply from Harlan.

**miss you too... weird waking up alone... place feels too empty**

_Get out of the bedroom and go do something with the team then :)_

**nothing to do...**

_You know what, I got nothing to do either. So we can just chat, babe :)_

**tell me about the crew... i've only met susan**

Arend had to count on his fingers to make sure he didn't forget anyone. _Well there's her and Kiyoshi and Akaki and Nodar and Eric and Emmett and Stephanie_

**mostly guys huh... are any of them hot?**

_What a thing to ask me! We're engaged!_

**hey... just answer the question... you tempted by anyone on that boat at all?**

_Don't worry, I'm not tempted, babe._ Laughing, Arend sent the message and got up to head to breakfast.

 

* * *

 

When he got back he found another message from Harlan.

**is it true kiyoshi's got big red dragon tats on his biceps**

Arend laughed yet again. _Nope, the dragons are green. And they're on his pecs._

**damn... wait... so you peeped his pecs huh?**

_Yeah. It's close quarters on this ship, babe, and the shower's shared. Sometimes you see people coming outta there half-covered, it's nbd._

**thumbs up emoji**

Arend rested his chin in his hand and just smiled at the screen for a bit. He could easily see Harlan saying "thumbs up emoji" out loud, totally unironically, too. It was great to be lighthearted like that whenever they could, especially in this occupation that so often was solemn and dangerous.

**you still there?**

_Yeah, just thinking about you. Hearts emoji. (The one with like three or four hearts all together)_

**aw, babe**

_Missing you lots. It gets boring out here, all this travel time. Would be nice to spend a few hours holding you in my arms._ As soon as he'd sent it it Arend laughed at himself. "Lord help me I'm back on the sappy shit." A moment later he shook his head fiercely and got up, starting a little circle around the room. "No, no, shut up! This idea 'men shouldn't be sappy' is fucking sexist and homophobic." He fanned a hand through his hair. "Fucking kletskoek. I got a fiance I get emotional about, that's good, that's amazing, I don't need to self-censor those emotions!"

The laptop blinged again, drawing his attention back. He leaned over the chair to see the little screen.

**you can hold someone else... i won't mind**

Arend frowned. He ran the message around in his head a few times, and then typed out a cautious reply.

_Sorry babe, what?_

Maybe the swaying ocean was getting to his head again, because no way the guy who fucking proposed a month ago would suggest- Oh.

**if you're that lonely without me... it's cool if you want to... just be safe... make sure you don't catch anything**

"Oh my god." Arend had to get up and pace the room again. He rubbed his hands over his face. "What is this? We're engaged and he's telling me to hook up with a teammate? Is this some kind of weird test? Fuck." Arend sat squarely down, exhaling loudly.

_I promise you nothing's going to happen while I'm out here, Harlan. Don't worry about it._

**i'm not worried i'm giving you permission dammit... you're out there another two or three weeks right? all men have needs... if you need to get off with someone while i'm not available... i trust you enough to not run off with him**

_Are you gonna fuck someone else too?_  Arend typed snappily.

**not unless you say i can... what kind of man do you take me for... i love you so much hon you're my star my number one**

Arend exhaled again. He could hear the words as he read them, Harlan's Texas twang warm in his ears like the goddamn sun. He smiled and typed back, _You're my number one too, babe. I'll think about it._

**sorry i shouldn't have said anything**

_No, it's all right._

**i'm sorry i can't be there for you all the time**

"Can't be there for me all the time so therefore I should have a one-night-stand with some other dude." Arend rubbed his face again and chortled. "Oh Harlan, you sweet sweet weirdo." He did have to admit, it would be nice to have a warm body in bed for at least one cold ocean night.

_I love you._

**_i love you._ **


End file.
